Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Caairo11
center|370px Witajcie w kolejnym Wiec... chwila moment, to już inny projekt. Witam was serdecznie w nowym cyklu wywiadów, który prowadzę wspólnie z Fredem. Kolejnym gościem Magicznych rozmówek jest: Caairo11. Zapraszam ;) ---- George: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Caairo: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. George: Powiedz mi jak trafiłeś na HPW? Caairo: Tak jak chyba prawie wszyscy – przypadkiem. Szukałem w necie czegoś o Syriuszu Blacku, jedną ze stron, które pokazał wujek Google była HPW. Wszedłem – i zostałem. George: Heh... konto Caairo jest twoim pierwszym? Caairo: Drugim, najpierw założyłem "cairo", przez jedno "a''", ale coś pokręciłem przy rejestracji i musiałem założyć nowe, ale publikuję tylko na Caairo. '''George': Skąd pomysł na ten nick (który przyznam często mi się myli, śmiech)? Caairo: Wiele lat temu jak zakładałem gdzieś pierwsze konto internetowe, trzeba było wymyślić nick. No to było wyzwanie dla gracza. Rozważałem różne SilenceKnight-y i podobne głupoty, a jak mnie to zmęczyło, włączyłem losowo muzykę. Poleciało "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__eZAuc2f-Q Friends of Mr Cairo]" Andersona i Vangelisa. No to jest teraz Cairo. George: Gdzieś, kiedyś, czyli w epoce kamienia łupanego śmiech. Ciekawa historia. Na HPW zawitałeś w celu szukania informacji. Co cie skłoniło do rozpoczęcia edytowania? Caairo: Czytałem art o Hermionie Granger i dotarłem do sekcji "ciekawostki". Chciałem dopisać jedną swoją, ale nie wiedziałem jak to zrobić. Nieumiejętność zrobienia czegoś to zawsze motywacja do nauczenia się tego i tak było w moim przypadku. George: Jakie były twoje wrażenia z HPW jak zaczynałeś swoją przygodę? Caairo: Na pewno oszołomienie możliwościami jakie daje ta strona. Na pewno też uświadomienie sobie, jak amatorsko podchodziłem wcześniej do informacji z Sagi. I mnóstwo fajnych obrazków. To pamiętam, pewnie tez były i inne, ale te trzy były na pewno dominujące. George: Ale małymi kroczkami się odnalazłeś. No i na pewno zostałeś zauważony przez swoje słynne Łamigłówki. Skąd pomysł na tę zabawę i kilka innych? Caairo: W takie zabawy związane z HP bawiłem się od dawna z kuzynką, miała wówczas chyba 9 czy 10 lat. Wymyślaliśmy różne pytania, zagadki, gdy się spotykaliśmy. Kiedyś w nocy jakoś mnie naszło, żeby opublikować coś na forum, założyć swój wątek. Dałem pierwszą Łamigłówkę i z tego, co pamiętam Ty chyba odpowiadałaś, jako pierwsza. A, że potem był fantastyczny odzew użytkowników, to już poszło. George: Fajnie. Nie ukrywam, że dalej czekam na Akta Dolores Umbridge. Zamierzasz wrócić do tej zabawy? Caairo: Kilka razy się przymierzałem i chyba wrócę w najbliższym czasie. Prawdę mówiąc, zapomniałem w pewnym momencie o nich. George: O widzisz, fajnie się złożyło. Jesteś tez jednym z redaktorów Czarownicy, no i Huncwota. Jak to się stało, ze zainteresowałeś się "pisarstwem"? Caairo: Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze coś tam skrobałem do szuflady, ale nigdy nie publikowałem w necie. Uniwersum HP jest takim nośnym tematem, jest tu tyle gotowych pomysłów czekających na rozwinięcie, że łatwo było zacząć – wystarczyło zamknąć oczy, przypomnieć sobie jakąś postać czy wydarzenie – i dać swoją interpretację. To takie wkradanie się do cudzego ogrodu, bo świat i jego zasady wymyśliła Rowling, ja tylko sadzę w nim swoje małe kwiatki. George: Pięknie to ująłeś. Jak to się stało ze zainteresowałeś się światem Harry'ego Pottera? Caairo: Kupiłem pierwsze wydanie Kamienia Filozoficznego, jeszcze to z "Syriuszem Czarnym". Powaliła mnie na cztery łapy koncepcja świata czarodziejów, jako równoległego, ta w wydaniu Rowling, bo przecież to nie jej pomysł autorski. Pokochałem ten świat od razu, a miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia, jeśli nie kończą się na drugim, trwają latami. George: Hmm... ciekawie. Też jak się nie mylę jestem właścicielką takiego tomu. ;) Twoja ulubiona książka z serii? Caairo: Zawsze ta, którą aktualnie czytam, ale gdybym z brzytwą na gardle musiał wskazać jedną – to Książę Półkrwi. George: Już boję zapytać się o film... Masz jakiś ulubiony? Caairo: Tak jak z książkami i też Książę. George: Ulubiona postać z serii? Caairo: No, to trudne pytanie, bo jest tam wielka różnorodność ciekawych, fajnych i parszywców. Powiem tak najbardziej cenię Rona. George: Dlaczego? Caairo: Za przyjaźń. Za to, że powiedział "Ktoś ma jeszcze sprawę do Harry'ego?", gdy wielu miało... No i za jego poczucie humoru. George: Miłość do jedzenia też nie ma na to wpływu śmiech? Caairo: O, na pewno. Napisałem nawet kiedyś art o kanapce z peklowanej wołowiny, którą Ron zgubił jadąc do szkoły, a która po latach rozrosła się i zaczęła terroryzować Szkocję, ale szybko mi go Alice (chyba) zdjęła i pogroziła palcem. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem zasad, co można publikować. George: Hahah. Zawsze możesz to opublikować na swoim watpadzie, który polecam @cairo_11. Twój dom w Hogwatcie to... Caairo: Wiesz, chyba chciałbym trafić do Hufflepuffu, żeby móc od czasu do czasu skopać tyłki Gryfonom i Ślizgonom. Tak dla zabawy. George: Hahaha, ciekawy argument. Jakbyś był w Hogwarcie jaki przedmiot byłby twoim ulubionym? Caairo: Zdecydowanie zaklęcia, kwintesencja magii. George: Jaka byłaby twoja wymarzona praca w świecie magii? Caairo: W czasach wojen czarodziejów pewnie auror, w czasach nudnej prosperity - nauczyciel w Hogwarcie. Tam zawsze trwa wojna. George: Nauczyciel, jakiego przedmiotu? Caairo: Dowolnego, chodzi o samą możliwość bycia w Zamku, w tej atmosferze, z gadającymi portretami i co roku nowymi szóstorocznymi Puchonkami... Ale po przemyśleniu chętnie też bym został barmanem w którymś z czarodziejskich barów. George: śmiech Twoja wymarzona różdżka? Caairo: Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, wizualnie najbardziej podoba mi się pierwsza różdżka Draco Malfoya. George: A może chcesz się dowiedzieć, jakie drzewo przypisane ci jest wg. Kalendarza Celtów? Caairo: Wiesz, ja nie wierzę w żadne takie kalendarze. George: To tylko zabawa śmiech, ale szanuje. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale na tej podstawie Rowling dobrała drzewa rożdżkowe bohaterom sagi. ;) Caairo: Tak, czytałem o tym, ale tu się akurat nie dziwię – żeby się nie powtarzać pewnie szukała jakiegoś klucza, no i padło na Celtów. George: Masz rację. Wróćmy na chwilę do tematu wiki. Edytujesz nie od dziś. Co lubisz robić na wiki? Co ci sprawia, że tak ujmę radość? Caairo: Najbardziej lubię dodawać nowe artykuły, takie pisane od zera. Wtedy trzeba wykazać się znajomością nie tylko tematu, ale też technik edytowania, a tych się ciągle uczę. Lubię też tropić błędy, no, ale tutaj czasem przesadzam, przyznaję. Kiedyś często zaglądałem na czat, ale discord zmienił – moim zdaniem – czatową ideę rozmowy na klikanie obrazkami, dlatego rzadko tam wchodzę, zwykle na "Pomoc". George: Fajnie, nowe artykuły też są potrzebne. A co do czatu i discorda tu i tu były, i są używane emotki czy tam jak ty mówisz obrazki ;). Teraz przejdziemy do kolejnej części rozmowy. śmiech Co robisz poza wikią? Caairo: Tak jak każdy – żyję w świecie mugoli, pracuję, jeżdżę na motocyklu i czekam na spóźniony list z Hogwartu. Moja reputacja Człowieka ze Znakiem Zapytania wymaga, abym całą resztę szczegółów pozostawił zakrytą. George: Jasne, ale jakieś hobby posiadasz? Caairo: O, tak. Motocykl, strzelanie z łuku, paintball, strzelanie z broni bojowej, Gwiezdne Wojny w każdej postaci – to takie podstawowe. George: Paintball i strzelanie z luku zawodowo czy raczej w celach rozrywkowych? Caairo: Jako zabawa oczywiście. Ale jak duzi chłopcy zaczynają się w coś bawić, to zaraz chcą mieć super marker do painta, najlepszy majdan do łuku i takie tam. Mnie też to nie ominęło niestety, ale mam te fazę już za sobą (jak kupiłem ten najlepszy majdan...). Mam taką zaimprowizowaną strzelnicę łucznicza w ogrodzie, wiec jestem niezależny. Tak się teraz zastanawiam, czy zamiłowanie do szóstorocznych Puchonek to hobby, czy filozofia życiowa?J George: Hmm... może jedno z drugim razem. ;) Wolisz książki czy filmy? Caairo: Dla mnie to są dwie podobne, ale nie do końca wizje tego samego, więc traktuje je odrębnie. Częściej jednak czytam książki, niż oglądam filmy – jeśli mówimy o HP. Ogólnie zdecydowanie wolę książki, nawet wychodząc z domu mam zawsze coś w plecaku, bo a nuż będę stał 7 minut bez sensu w kolejce? George: Pytałam już ogólnie ;). Co byś polecił, oprócz HP i Gwiezdnych Wojen? Caairo: Grę o Tron, Quentina Tarantino, Ursulę Le Guin, Sapkowskiego, Kossakowską i Bareję. To pierwszy rzut. Ale uważaj, bo jak zacznę się rozwijać z poleceniem, skończymy nad ranem... George: Więc zapraszam do Pawła na PW tam poznacie więcej poleceń. A co byś polecił z filmów? A może jakiś serial? Caairo: Wiesz, ja od dawna nie oglądam seriali obyczajowych, takich o "życiu i ludziach", bo życie to mam w życiu. Lubię fantasy i sci fi, więc na pewno Gra o Tron z seriali. Co do filmów – mogę wymienić setki, ale każdy ma inne upodobania. Z tych mniej znanych polecam każdemu "Truposza”, „''Fight Club''”, „''Sin City''"... i "Misia", którego zwłaszcza najmłodsi użytkownicy znają tylko z powiedzonek, które już weszły do języka potocznego. George: Osobiście lubię Misia, ale jestem wielka fanką Poszukiwany-Poszukiwana. Ciekawy dobór filmów. Powoli będziemy kończyć. Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać od siebie? Caairo: Nie, to chyba wszystko. Albo chcę - zapraszam do czytania i komentowania "Czarownicy" (kryptoreklama). George: śmiech Czy stresowałeś się przed rozmową? Caairo: Nie, znam Cię od dawna przecież, a stresują zwykle rozmówcy, a nie przedmiot rozmowy. George: śmiech Chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? Caairo: Z tym to trzeba uważać. Na pewnym przyjęciu imieninowym niefortunny prelegent tak oto pozdrowił solenizantkę "Zdrowie pięknych pań - i pani Helenki"... George: Hahaha. Tym optymistycznym akcentem jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za wzięcie udziału w wywiadzie. ;) Caairo: I ja dziękuję za rozmowę. ---- To koniec na dziś. Przyznam sam wywiad w mojej szufladzie przeleżał kawał czasu , ale myślę, iż jest wart ukazania światłu dziennemu. Kolejny wywiad już wkrótce, zapraszam do śledzenia przydatnych linków ;). Jeżeli macie ochotę zadać którejś osobie z listy oczekujących pytanie, ale wolicie być anonimowi zapraszam do napisania do mnie lub Freda wiadomości prywatnej lub na maila. ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley